It's So Painful
by Seher369
Summary: It's so painful when your love of life hurting you. It's paining when he hurts you and even don't trust to you. Trust which is based of every relationship and the painful thing is that you are forced to be in his life ever. Abhirika based my ever first attempt to write Abhirika but it's not include their Love romance and Sweet Fluff.
1. It's So Painful

**A/N: It's so painful when your love of life hurting you. It's paining when he hurts you and even don't trust to you. Trust which is based of every relationship and the painful thing is that you are forced to be in his life ever.**

**Abhirika based my ever first attempt to write Abhirika but it's not include their Love romance and Sweet Fluff.**

**If you guys supporting then I will continue otherwise it's ok. Your reviews decided that should I continue or not.**

A Big Bungalow

3 AM

A girl sleeping in her room. But it seems that she is so Disturbed in his sleep. Beeds of Sweets appears on her forehead. It's chilly night of winter when she drenched under beeds of Sweets. She is so fearful to loosing someone and try hard to save her life but sometimes it's difficult to save someone's who belonged to you and now she also feels it.

She screames Nahiiin.

Her husband lying on Sofa. When he hears her scream he is also panick and also switch on the light's of room but it seems that he is not ready to ask his wife that what's happening.

Girl hold her head in her hands and crying Kiyun yeah dream mera pecha nahin chodta kiyun mera kia qsor tha akhir kia???

Her husband comes in front of her and calling her name...Tarika...

She is unaware the fact that Abhijeet is standing in front of him. She only starring her hands and looks blank.

Abhijeet put his hand on her shoulder which is badly jerked by her.

Tarika: Aub kiyun atey hu mere pas tamasha dekhny atey hu na just because of you yeah sub hu raha hy. Janty hu na tum. Auj itna time guzr gya lekin yeah sapna mera pecha nahin chodta. Kiyun Abhijeet kia qusor tha Sachin ka tumhari waja sy mera Bahi chala gya.

Abhijeet's eyes filled with tears to remember the incident.

Tarika: It's my mistake meri waja sy auj mera Bahi mere sath nahin she is crying loudly to re member her brother.

Abhijeet: Tarika shant hu jao please bchy bhi aesy uth jayen gy Adya (Their Daughter) woh already disturbed hu rahi hy.

Oh really tumhein mere bchon ki fikr kub sy hony lagi Abhijeet haan bolo...Woh mere bchy hein tumhein in ki chinta ki zrort nahin aur rahi bat Adya ki tu woh meri beti hy meri sirf meri understand us ka bap mar chuka hy...

Abhijeet hurted with these words tears rolling down on his cheeks.

Tarika: Abi idhr khade kiyun hu jao yahan sy leave me alone.

* * *

Door bell rings.

Abhijeet opens the door.

Are Salunake sir aup ayen andr ayen...

Salunake: Kesi hy meri beti Abhijeet us ki halt mein koi sudhar aya yeah nahin.

Salunake sir woh thek hy. Aup chinta kiyun krty hein aup usey kuch din apny pas kiyun nahin le jate aup ka bhi dil lag jaye ga.

Woh nahin jaye gi mere sath jaye bhi kiyun akhir ku mein us ka wohi bad naseeb bap hu jis ny usy ghar sy nikala. Jub usy sub sy zyada meri zrort thi tub hi mein us ky sath nahin tha. Lekin mein khush hoon us ka pati us ky sath hy wo pati ju us sy baht pyar krta hy usey kabhi akela nahin chod skta hamesha us ka sath deta hy...

Abhijeet: Salunake sir mein aup ky liya chaye lata hoon...

Nahin Abhijeet chalta hoon mein phir aoa ga.

Tarika comes and clapped...Waah Abhijeet tareef sun kr acha lg raha hu ga na pyar krny wala pati... Mera sath dene wala insan...Muj pr trust krny wala insan...Trust...Btaty kiyun nahin papa ku ky tum muj pr kis trah ka trust krty hu tumhary trust ny mera daman pr kechar uchala hy Abhijeet. Tumhary trust ny muj sy mera sub cheen liya mera bahi mere Papa mera bhrosa sub khatam kr diya sub end hu gya.

Abhijeet: Tarika mein janta hoon tum mere sath nahin rehna chahti hu...

Tarika: Phir bhi reh rahi hoon na pichly 1 sal sy reh rahi hoon us insan ky sath jis ki shakal bhi mein dekhna nahin chahti.

Tum ja skti hu Tarika chali jao jahan jana chahti hu I promise tumhein koi kuch nahin bholy ga. Chali jao tum.

Tarika: I wish...I really wish ky mein ja skti...

Abhijeet: Kiyun nahin ja skti hu???

Papa papa where are you??? Adi comes and hugged his Father. Papa yeah dekho Adi ki trophy badminton mein first prise.

Abhijeet picked his up in his arms waah Adi yeah hy Papa ka princs. Beta papa tu hamesha sy janty thy ky yeah trophy Adi ki hy... Tarika dekho Adi ku first prise...His smile fade when he looking towards him who just starring both of them.

Adi: Papa aup baht happy hu na Mumma nahin I know Mumma ku Study mein first prise chaye. But I always gain 80 plus and it's not enough for First prise. Papa aup chlo hum auj dinner bahr krein gy. Mumma sooory Adi try krta hy but study mein first prise tu Adya ly gi na mein tu Papa ka champ hoon na and he kissed on her Father cheek. Papa mein change ker aoa phir sath mein lunch krein gy.

Tarika looked her 12 year's son who ran in to his room.

Tarika: This is one and main reason Abhijeet janna chahty hu na tum mein tumhein chod kiyun nahin deti. Tu reason hy Adi reason hein mere bchy ju ky mere liye sub kuch hein but unfortunately in ky bap tum hu...Adya ky papa ku tu tum ny maar diya khatm kr diya usy. Adi tu tumhara beta hy na...???

Tum ny sub khatam kia meri life mein mera bhrosa pyar Maan sub toda...Mere bchon ka tum per sy trust na todna Abhijeet it's a request and she joins her hand in front of Abhijeet.

**Don't know kesi hy aur aup ku kesi lagi but idea aya tu likh diya.**

**So are you wants to know that ky aesa kiya hua ky Abhirika ki life mein pyar ki jaga yeah sub aa gya.**

**To know about it stay tuned with me and also gives your feedback through your reviews.**


	2. It's hurting

Abhijeet drifted in her own thoughts when little Adya crawled towards him and trying to said something. But Abhijeet is unaware and drifted in his own world.

She raised her tiny hands in order to ask him lift her. Finally Abhijeet diverted his attention and picked her in his arms.

Little girl is trying to said something...

Abhijeet kissed her on his cheeks finally she managed to speak a word PUP...and now laughing.

Abhijeet: Adya beta pup nahi bolo Papa. She nooded her head in no and again said PUP and rounded her hand on his neck.

Acha tu hmari princess hamein Pup bulana chahti hy but beta Papa blao na try to kro.

Tarika: Koi zrorat nahin is ki woh janti hy ky jub us ka koi bap hy hi nahin tu woh kiyun kisi ku Papa bulaye gi. It's enough for you ky woh tumhein at least Pup bol rahi hy.

Please Tarika problems hum mein hein na bchon ka in sy koi wasta nahin tu un ky samny yeah sub na bolo it's a request.

Tarika: Really Abhijeet don't forget that Adya is a point. Adya hi tu reason hy is sub ka yeah ju bhi auj hmary drmyan hu raha hy hmara rishta auj jahan pr khada hy na woh isi ki waja sy. Agar yeah hmari life mein na hoti tu mujy tumhari low mentality ka pata kesy chalta... bolo jawab hy koi tumhary pas is bat ka.

Tarika why you don't forget about it. I admit that I was wrong but it doesn't mean that you behave in this way.

Tarika: Oh yeah a big hand of applause for you. It's enough yeah you need something more than this. After pause I think now it's enough and she stormed out.

Abhijeet's eyes filled with tears.

He (Pov): Doctor Tarika I am badly missing our past days when we are unite but now it seems that it is impossible. Why God why how I was so cruel. Tarika always demanded to me that litsen her at once but I am... He hide his face in his palms.

Now we really need to talk in this matter.

Evening

Tarika is busy in kitchen while their children busy with their father. In previous one year Tarika is wintnessed that how Abhijeet fulfilled his responsibilities regarding children. He always tried best to play the role of a Father a Friend and also a good learner for their children's life but as a husband if somebody ask to him before one and a half year she obviously said that He is the best husband of the world. Best life parhner for a life and also a perfect lover which every girl demands for her life. But now everything is stormed under the small misunderstanding.

She engrossed in her thoughts when tears made their way on her cheeks.

Abhijeet: Beety dinon ku yad kr ky sirf drd milta hy so it's better that we start our life...

Tarika: Our life she looked at him with heart broken. Our life my foot if you are the last person for me then I surely denied and preferred to go to hell rather than you while she pointing her finger on him.

Abhijeet: Tarika would you don't think so that now it's enough. I admit that I was wrong.

You admit but you never pay for it Abhijeet. It's myself...just myself which completely destroyed my heart breaking in to million pieces and look at your side you enjoy with your children because you are perfect figure for her. You are a hero for my father and myself is just extra piece why Abhi why you never pay for it instead you are the main culprit but...

She calling him Abhi after so many months and it will happen when she needs him when she needs his love care and protection. But today...

Abhijeet: Then now what can I do Doctor Tarika would you really think so that you only pay for it really. I also loss everything yes doctor Tarika everything my love my life everything...now I am only a men who takes a breathe for his child.

Tarika: Leave it this argument is always lead to a stormed and today I am tired but always remember that you are a killer.

Abhijeet: Enough Tarika I always tried to make things smoother but...

Tarika: But it's impossible don't expect it from my side. Tum hamesha kehty hu ghalti ki sirf bol deny sy kuch nahin hota aur yeah tumhari ghalti nahin thi.

Abhijeet: Isi liye hamesha ghalti mani hy kabhi maafi nahin mangi kiyun ky janta hoon saza bhi tu ghaltiyon ki hoti hy. Tum mujy maaf nahin kr skti janta hoon.

Tarika: Jub sub janty hu akela kiyun nahin chod dete hu mujy chale kiyun nahin jaty hu meri life se kiyun meri ankhon ky samne reh kr mujy drd dety hu???

Nahin kr skta yeah damn it tumhein samj kiyun nahin ata nahin kr skta mein yeah. His pitch of voice is high as he treated a criminal or arguing someone else other than her wife.

Tarika: Tumhari ana ku taklif hu gi na is sy ky ky tum tu mard hu tu ghalti hony per bhi kiyun meri life mein koi khushi du gy nahin na.

Abhijeet: Wrong...Mein yahan sy chala bhi jaon tu kia kro gi tum socha hy kabhi tum ny. Yeah ghar mera is ghar ko own krny ky liye ju financial needs hein woh bhi aur koi nahin pora kr raha without me.

His words gives her a 1000 volt shocks first time in life she feels that she is all alone in this world. She is still in the condition of trauma and unable to speak further. A wife which is blamed by her husband and forcefully lived with him for their child now her husband tells him that he is the only source of their financial needs. She is nothing. Why she is so helpless it's her love and she blindly trust on her Love of life but now she is faced of all these things because of her trust.

When silence prevailed a long time Abhijeet is turned and looked him and also wants to touch her but she stepped back and said...

Don't touch me...her voice is chocked under her tears but now she don't want to show her weakness so she wipes her tears.

Tarika: Thank you so much for all this. Auj tum ny muj pr yeah jataya ky agar tum mere sath nahin tu mein tu kuch bhi nahin kr skti kuch bhi nahin yeah life style yeah ghar yeah luxurious sub mere pas hein because I am belonged to you. But remember one thing Abhijeet I also have a degree of Forensic doctor and this degree is enough for me and my child.

Abhijeet: Let me correct one thing our child...

Again land slipped under her feet so he tells her that if they get divorced then he is always trying to snatch her chlidren why???

Tarika: Adya tumhari beti nahin hy...

Abhijeet: Tu kis ki beti hy kon hy us ka bap...

Tarika: You better know...Again tears made their way and rolled down on her cheeks now Abhijeet is realized that he is so angry and again he hurting him.

Ta taru am Sooory...

Tarika: Don't try to be smoother and leave me alone please.

Please nahin don't do this I know I was wrong.

Tarika: Kitni bar bolo gy tum wrong thy akhir kitni bar auj tum ny jata hi dia ky mein apni sans bhi apni mrzi sy nahin ly skti. Yeah ghar yeah life style jis ki hmary bchon ko adat hy woh sirf tum dy skty hu mein nahin. Abhijeet you know tum sy better options thy mere pas because college mein hamesha mein topper rehti thi aur tum average student. Yeah tumhari wish thi ky hum studies complete ker ky shadi ker lein. Auj mujy realize hu raha hy how wrong I was...Kiyun tum pr itna bhrosa kia mein ny??? Auj tum ny yeah akhri bat bhi bol di ju mein ny tum sy kabhi expect nahin ki thi kabhi nahin.

Abhijeet: Tum tu janti hu mera ghusa tum hi btao mein kia kron kia kron mein Tarika mein thak gya hoon aub aur brdasht nahin hota. Mera ghusa hamesha is ghusy ny muj sy mera sub khatam kia. Tum tu sub janti hu.

He knelt down in front of him and wished to hugged him and crying till all the sorrows griefs and problem wiped in their life. He really wished...

She is standing as like she is a queen of his heart and love of her life is just knelt down in front of him if it could be happen before one year then Tarika feels that she is world's luckiest girl but now she feels that she is un lucky who have a person which she wished but she even can't touch him. Her self respect her ego her mind won't allow her to forgive him.

**To be Continued.**

**Just One request please ignore grammer and spelling mistakes and also gives your feed back through your reviews.**

**Thanks in advance.**


	3. Distance

Adi beta kia bat hy ap khana kiyu nahin kha rahy?

Mumma wo ap se aik permission chaye kia hum kl play land chlein please baht mza aye ga. Papa bhi ghar hein hum sub chalte hein.

Tarika: Ap apny papa ky sath chale jana mujy kuch urgent kam hy mein nahin ja skti. Abi jaldi se apna khana finish kru.

But Mumma mein hum sub ky sath jana chahta hoon Papa mein ap Adya...

Adi aik bar bol diya na ky Mumma ku kam hy tu ap phir zid kiyun kr rahy hu. No means no ap aur papa chale jana.

Abhijeet: Adi ki wish hy tum apna kam phir kabhi...

Sory but mera kam urgent hy mein delay nahin kr skti, aur mein afford bhi tu nahin kr skti bchon ku play land ly kr jana woh tum hi kr skte hu now excuse me. She picked Adya in her arms and ready to leave the dinning hall when she hears Adi's words...

Mumma tu hr bat ky liye hi No bol deti hein. Papa you are the world's best Papa hum donon kl jayen gy.

Hearing Adi's words something pinches in her heart and she wipes her tears and leave the place.

While on other Abhijeet also think about Tarika's words... Mein afford bhi tu nahin kr skti bchon ku play land ly kr jana woh tum hi kr skte hu...

Abhijeet (pov): Hr roz aik naye zakham ki wja ban jata hoon. Mein jitna chahta hoon sub thek hu sub utna hi uljh raha hy. Aesy kub tk chaly ga Adya tu choti hy pr Adi us ki life is sub se effect hu rahi hu gi. Ju bhi hu mujy ab Tarika se bat krni hu gi. Ghalti muj se hui us ka effect Adi ky future pr nahin padna chaye.

* * *

Abhijeet is busy with his file when he hears the knock on the door...

Tum... aoa tumhein kub se knock ki zrorat padne lagi hy...

Tarika: Agar tum busy nahin hu tu hum bat kr skty hein kia?

Tumhare liye aur hmare bchon ky liye mein hamesha free hoon bolo kia bat hy?

Tumhare yeah lafz na pehle baht khushi dety thy Abhijeet ab inhein sun kr hansi ati hy. Tum tumhary bchon ky liye best hu lekin mere liye ab kabhi ache husband nahin bn skte hu mind it.

Tarika I think hum is topic ku discuss nahin krty tum bolo kia kehne ayi thi?

Tarika: Adi jis age mein hy wo sub samjta hy Abhijeet hmare beech yeah ju sub kuch hu raha hy mein nahin chahti us ka effect Adi pr hu.

Chalo at least tumhein tumhare bchon ka thoda tu ehsas hy wrna mujy tu lgta tha ky...

Tarika: What do you mean thoda tu ehsas hy tum kehna kia chahty hu ky mein bchon ka sahi se khayal nahin rakhti. Na bolo Abhijeet ky tum jub tumhare business tours pr hoty hu tu in bchon ku mein hi sambalti hoon. Agar tumhein bol raha hy tu yad dila doon last year jub Adi ku typhoid hua aur wo hospital mein admit raha tu bhi mein thi us ky sath. Na bholo Adi ki hr parents meeting mein tumhein yad dilana padta hy phir bhi tum hardly us ki koi 3 4 meeting hi attend kr skty hu aik session ki. Us ky ilawa bchon ki aysi kitni hi responsibilities hein ju tum nahin dekh rahe lekin mein dekh rahi hoon.

Tu tum kehna kia chahti hu chod doon business ghar beth jao. Ghar beth jany se hmare bchon ki needs pori nahin hu jayen gi. Abi kl hi ki bat hy Play land mein Adi ku us ki favorite racing car chaye thi agar mein yeah business chod kr ghar beth jaon tu hum apne bchon ki yeah needs tu pori kr nahin skty. Aur mein yeah nahin chahta ky mere bche agar muj se kuch mangein tu mein woh unhein dy na saku. But tumhein tu bchon ki bhi prwa nahin Adi ki kitni wish thi ky us ki Mumma bhi play land chlein pr nahin tumhein tu jana nahin tha. You know Tarika Adi Play land apni...

Tarika: Apni Family ky sath jana chahta tha apny Parents ky sath Mama aur Papa ky sath I know... Tum se zyada samj skti hoon mein Adi ky dil ki bat.

Tu jub sub janti hu tu na kiyun bola. Chali kiyun nahin gayi Adi ky sath.

Tarika: Mein bchon ki sub demands pori nahin kr skti ju tum kr skte hu. Adi ku is luxurious life style ki adat hy us ki Maa use yeah sub nahin de skti. Isi liye mein Adi ky mamly mein tumhein kuch nahin kehti. Tum already bol hi chuky hu ky agar tum na hoty tu mere pas yeah ghar bhi na hota sahi hi tu kehte hu tum aj sub mujy janty hein kiyun ky mein tumhari wife hoon. Meri khud ki to koi pechan hi nahin.

Tarika am sory meri us din ki batu se tum bht hurt hui hu I know. But believe me mera ju kuch hy tumhara aur bchon ka hi tu hy.

Nahin Abhijeet mera aur Adya ka kuch nahin hy...

Abhijeet: Ju bat bhi hy saf saf bolo.

Saf aur sedhi bat yehi hy ky ab hum donon sath nahin reh skty. Jub parents sath na reh skte hoon tu bchy bhi aik hi ghar mein nahin reh skte. Adya ku tum ne kabhi apni beti mana hi nahin...

Tarika yeah tum...

Abhijeet meri bat pori nahin hui aur yehi sach bhi hy. Tum ne tu hr koshish ki thi ky Adya is dunia mein hi na aye lekin woh aa gyi tu is hisab se tumhara Adya pr koi right nahi. Wo sirf meri beti hy. Raha Adi ka sawal tu use apne Bap ki zrort hy I know us ki Maa use sub nahin de skti ju sub us ka bap use dy skta hy is liye sirf Adi ky liye use tumhare pas chodny mein mujy koi issue nahin hu ga...

Tarika tum hosh mein tu hu kia sub boli ja rahi hu janti hu ju tum keh rahi hu agr aesa hu gya tu...

Abhijeet aesa hi hu ga mein ny baht soch smj kr fasla kia hy tum bhi ache se soch lu lekin result yehi hy baki ju tumhein thek lgy...

**To be Continued...**

**Read and give your feedback...**


End file.
